


garage sale, twenty-five cents

by sleepymoon



Series: The Nephilim Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Nephilim, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymoon/pseuds/sleepymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Castiel receive an unexpected visit in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	garage sale, twenty-five cents

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Jess, as usual. What would I do without you?

 

It's a carefully guarded secret, but Dean has been calling Cas “Mr. McGrumpyPants” in his head every time he sees the angel stumble in the bunker's kitchen, bleary-eyed and sporting an impressive bed head, the creases of his pillow still imprinted on his cheek. He walks around like the most uncoordinated zombie ever, and only answers any questions in syllables or grunts, holding his cup of coffee close to his mouth.

Castiel is neither a light nor polite sleeper (Dean knows this by first hand experience, see).

Cas snores. Cas talks in his sleep. Cas hogs the blankets.

Cas shoves his cold feet against Dean's bare calves, making him jump and curse at higher powers.

Sometimes he even decides to impersonate a grabby octopus with no conceptions whatsoever of personal space, laying half on top of Dean with his limbs extending in every direction, his face tucked into Dean's neck.

On top of that, he _drools._

 

He didn't use to sleep _before,_ of course, didn't even need to.

Bringing Daniel into this world, though, had taken a huge toll on his grace – a big chunk of it had been employed to aid Daniel's less than conventional birth. So now, while Castiel could still manage to fly long distances once every little while, he was also more prone to get fatigued, going low on his metaphorical batteries. He consequently started sleeping and eating, since his grace couldn't be expected to do all the work on its own anymore.

The thing is, now that he _needs_ to sleep, Cas is a heavy, obnoxious sleeper, and he's most definitely not a morning person.

And that's why it always comes as a surprise that when Daniel wakes up during the night and starts to kick up a fuss in the nursery, Dean rolls over to find Cas' side of the bed empty. It's like Cas has a sixth sense or something when it comes to Daniel.

Dean pushes back the covers with a yawn, getting out of bed and making his way to the kitchen.

He finds Cas standing next to the counter, with Daniel nestled in the crook of his arm, humming softly while he feeds him from the baby bottle. Their son's slurping sounds are loud in the silence of the night.

'Oh, look at him. He looks like a little winged burrito,' Dean huffs out, laughing.

Cas looks up at him, startled.

'You're up? I didn't mean to wake you,' he whispers, grimacing.

Dean shakes his head, waving a dismissal.

'It's okay. He's hungry, huh?'

'Ravenous,' Castiel says, smiling softly.

Dean smiles back, then he makes a beeline to the fridge.  
He can feel, more than see, Cas narrowing his eyes at him.

'What exactly do you think you're doing?' his angel hisses, appalled.

Dean looks up from the spot in the fridge he just had his head buried into.

'What do you mean? Baby has a midnight snack, Daddy has a midnight snack too. It's a rule.'

'What? No, it's not!'

'Yes, it is. Rule number 87 on Dean Winchester's Guide to Parenting.'

'It's very unhealthy, Dean. We ate less than three hours ago.'

'Come on, Cas, don't be a party pooper!'

Dean finally settles for a leftover plate of macaroni cheese, and shoves it in the microwave to heat up.

He leans close, rubbing a little against Castiel's side, pecks him light on the cheek and whispers huskily into his ear.

'Should I get two forks?'

Dean loves watching the conflict between intention and temptation dance across Castiel's face.

The angel finally concedes with a sigh.

'Fine.'

 

*****

 

It is a quarter past two and the entire nursery is pitch black, except for the scattered glow-in-the-dark stars glued on the ceiling right above the crib.

A moment later, a beam of a brief flash of white light, barely a millisecond of it. Then only darkness again, and quiet.

 

The visitor stands in the middle of the room, assessing his surroundings. His immaterial wings twitch a last time before slumping down in exhaustion after the strenuous flight they had just endured. He reaches across his shoulder to scratch a bothersome feather as he patiently waits for his eyes to adjust. Despite the complete darkness of the room, he can now clearly see the soft, pastel blue of the walls, the painted motive of happy bees and bright flowers. He smiles in recognition, taking in the sight.

Without making a noise, he approaches the beautifully crafted crib situated on the far end of the nursery, unconsciously holding his breath as he peers down into it.

In that moment, the baby kicks out his feet with a soft noise, scrunching up his nose, and for a second Daniel thinks he's going to wake up.

He doesn't, though, and Daniel breathes a sigh of relief.

They dressed him in a ridiculous onesie with little ducks, he notes with a wry smirk, observing the tiny chest raising rhythmically with every rapid intake.

 

In the silence of the room, the soft click of the gun getting loaded resounds heavily like a shout.

'Hands in the air where I can see them. Step back from the crib and turn around, _now!'_

Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, mentally cursing himself for not predicting this would happen.

He does as he's told, raising his arms in surrender, and slowly turns around to face his father, who's pointing a semi-automatic at him, forefinger already twitching on the trigger.

'This is not what it seems, I swear, D-' he stutters, holding back the word _Dad_ with effort, _'Dean.'_

'Who the fuck are you? _What_ are you?' Dean switches on the lights then, taking a good look at him. He furrows his brows, faltering slightly. The intruder is very young. He must be nineteen, twenty at most. 'How do you know who I am? You're a demon?'

' _Wh- No!_ I'm not, I swear. My name is Daniel. Daniel Winchester. I'm your son.'

Dean's eyes widen in disbelief, but he quickly recovers.

'Bullshit!'

'It's the truth! I traveled back in time from 2035!'

'Do you think I'm stupid? You're not... that's... no way!'

Dean readjusts his stance, gripping his gun more firmly, and he glimpses a brief flash of genuine fear in the other's eyes.

Right then, Castiel strides resolutely into the room, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a rumpled t-shirt. He takes another step forward, surpassing Dean who's still got his gun raised. Cas gently pushes down on his arm, making him lower the gun as he keeps staring intently at the young man. He comes to stand in front of Daniel, tilting his head to the side, squinting. He touches his palm to the side of his face, then he unexpectedly draws him to him, circling his shoulders in a heartfelt hug.

' _Daniel,'_ he breathes, sighing deeply.

Dean staggers, feeling a sudden rush of dizziness to his head.

'What? Is it... it's really him? Are you sure?'

Castiel nods, drawing back with a smile.

'Of course. I recognize his grace. It's growing strong and beautiful, son. That makes me very happy.'

'Thank you,' Daniel says, grinning wide. He turns to Dean, a little sheepishly, 'Hey, dad.'

Dean exhales loudly, still visibly shaken, but then he marches up to him and envelops him in a fierce hug too, letting out a laugh against his shoulder.

'Damn it. You idiot, what were you thinking? I could have shot you!'

'Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you,' Daniel says.

Dean cups his son's face in both his hands, eyeing him thoughtfully, taking in the sharp cheekbones and the short sawdust hair, the deep blue of his irises. Daniel stares back at him, a bit apprehensive.

'Aw, look at him, Cas! He looks just like me. He must have all the girls and guys chasing after him!' Dean finally blurts, grinning wide.

Castiel rolls his eyes, trying to hold back an amused chuckle.

'Should I take offense?'

'Nah, you're cute too! I think he's got your nose, and...'

 

In that precise moment, Claire appears at the door of the nursery, barefoot and in her pajamas, her hair all ruffled from having just woken up.

She takes a good look at the group of them, frowning.

'What the hell is going on here?!'

 

*****

 

Even though it's still dark out, they decide to arrange an impromptu breakfast at the kitchen table, since Daniel is clearly worn down and requiring some form of sustenance to recover a little.

Castiel fixes up the coffee, Dean makes pancakes, while Claire and Daniel get the table set up with plates and glasses for everyone.

'I didn't expect to find you here, Claire,' Daniel says, turning towards her with a hesitant smile.

'Yeah, well,' she replies, plopping down in her seat with a shrug, 'I'm just crashing here at the bunker for a few days. I'm on my way to visit Annie in Wichita. She goes to college there.'

' _College._ Right. That's where you're supposed to be, as well,' Dean adds wistfully, cracking another egg against the frying pan. Claire glares at him.

'As I've already told you a _billion times_ , I'm just taking a semester off. I'm not dropping out, I promise. Jody understands, I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of it!'

'I'm just worried you'll end up in trouble, kid, playing hunter or whatever it is you think you're doing now, with Jody and the rest of the gang.'

Claire makes a face, throwing up her hands in frustration.

'Be as it may,' intervenes Castiel in a placating tone, 'Your education is very important to us, Claire.'

Claire tries to retort but she sees the look of fondness the angel is directing at her and relents, huffing and crossing her arms on her chest.

'I know that. I get it. You know I appreciate what you did for me. Paying the fees and all that.'

'I'll let it go,' Dean says, placing two plates piled with pancakes in the middle of the table, '… _for now,'_ he adds, glancing pointedly at Claire.

 

They eat in companionable silence for a few minutes, the four of them digging into their food with relish.

Baked eggs, bacon strips, pancakes, and four tall glasses of milk.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a shrill wail pierces the quiet, makes them all pause mid-eating and look up at each other.

It's baby Daniel, screaming bloody murder from the nursery.

Castiel sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face as he gets up.

'I'll go. It's my turn, after all.'

Dean watches him go with a sympathetic grimace. He takes another bite of pancake and washes it down with some milk. After that, he shakes his forefinger at Daniel, declaring: 'Cas is an angel, and I mean that in the literal _and_ metaphorical sense, cause he's got the patience of a saint with you. You're hungry all the time, you wake up six times a night. These days you're colicky _and_ you're growing wings. You're a nightmare, Danny, let me tell you. A total nightmare.'

Daniel snorts, ducking his head, embarrassed.

'Thanks a lot, dad.'

'The cutest little cockblocker, too,' Dean adds with a smirk.

Daniel rolls his eyes at that, making a face.

'… Yeah, I really didn't need to know that.'

Another muffled whimper resonates from down the corridor, and the rumble of Castiel's deep, soothing voice attempting to calm the child.

'I'd better go check up on them. You kids behave!' Dean says, getting up.

 

Once they're alone in the kitchen, they stare curiously at each other from across the table.

Claire waits a few more seconds to make sure she won't be overheard, and then leans in towards Daniel and whispers: 'So... you know who I am?'

'Of course I know. Where I come from, we're close. You're always saying how I'm the annoying little brother you never wanted, actually,' he clarifies with a grin. Claire laughs at that, surprised.

'But... I mean, you're not exactly human, are you? Nephilim, right? Is that the appropriate term?'

Daniel shrugs.

'Half human, technically. Half angel. There aren't many of us left.'

'Oh. That must be... I don't know, a little lonely, I guess? You're like an endangered species!'

'Well, yes, sort of. But I'm not that lonely... not anymore in my own time line, anyway. My parents... well, they kind of took care of that.'

Claire's jaw drops open at the new piece of information.

'What?! Are you saying they had _more...?!'_

'You know, I'm not really supposed to talk about that...' Daniel leans in to whisper conspiratorially.

'Oh, God! _They did!_ You'd think they'd have _learned_ the lesson!'

'Gee, thanks,' Daniel pouts.

'I'm not referring to you, specifically! It's just... well. This family is so fucking _weird.'_

Daniel is about to say something but right then Dean and Castiel come back with baby Daniel in tow, safely nestled in the circle of Dean's arms. He's fussing, face streaked with fresh tears, but he does seem to have calmed down a bit. He's not screaming anymore, at least.

'Did we interrupt you? What were you kids talking about?' Dean asks, curious.

Daniel widens his eyes in alarm and promptly shoves a forkful of pancakes between his lips, grinning around the mouthful with his cheeks stuffed full.

_'Werepires,'_ he mumbles innocently, while Claire muffles an amused snort into her glass of milk.

Castiel and Dean just frown at the both of them, clearly not buying their act.

 

' _Okay,_ weirdos. So I was thinking, Sam is probably still up... I'll go grab my laptop so we can give him a call on Skype. He's never gonna believe that we've got our very own Marty McFly here!'

'I got that reference,' Castiel whispers under his breath, sounding particularly smug about it.

 

A few minutes later, Sam's sleepy face appears on the computer's screen. He waves tiredly at them with a soft smile.

'Hey, guys. Research isn't going that well so far... Wait. Who's the new guy?'

'Your nephew. Name's Daniel,' Dean says with a chuckle.

'Ha ha, very funny. I meant the young man standing at your side.'

'Yeah, I know. He's your nephew, Sammy. He's Daniel.'

_'… What?!'_

 

*****

 

As Dean launches himself into a boisterous account of the evening's events, Claire tunes him out.  
She's squished between Dean on a side and Castiel on the other, who is holding up Daniel against his shoulder. The baby stares at her with wide eyes, reaching out to grab a lock of her hair. He lets out an incoherent gurgle, (for all she knows, though, he could be speaking in Enochian), and then graces her with a toothless smile.

Claire looks out of the corner of her eye at the older version of him standing on Dean's right side, and she mouths _'So fucking weird'._

Daniel grins back, sticking his tongue out at her.

Castiel hoists up baby Daniel a little higher with one arm, and circles her shoulders with the other, drawing her against his side. In the past, he would have been a lot more hesitant in doing so. But now Claire lets him, tucking her head under his chin with a heart less heavy than expected.

 

As last year's Christmas gifts, Dean paid for a whole year of her Netflix's subscription, while Castiel got her a Grumpy Cat sweater.

She had worn it for a week straight until Jody got exasperated and tried to wrestle it off her, claiming it was starting to stink.

 

Claire still misses her mom and dad like crazy, to the point that some days it gets almost unbearable, and it's hard not to feel bitter towards these people who have robbed her, intentionally or not, of so much.

But some days, such as now, she also feels part of something else. Something bigger, and different.

And even though it doesn't exactly feel like home, or like belonging, sometimes it still feels pretty damn close.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Claire's character very much, but I found her very difficult to write. I hope I did her justice.
> 
> The title refers to what Mary says about the angel figurine in episode “5x13: The Song Remains The Same” when John asks where she found it.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
